


Saiibouma Drabbles and Oneshots

by Snooper_Shuichi



Series: Short Shuichi AU [4]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: I'm doing this OT3 too now, M/M, Multi, Thanks to the power of Discord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snooper_Shuichi/pseuds/Snooper_Shuichi
Summary: Either going to be fluff or something else. It's never getting an M or something rating because I don't think I can actually write smut but if someone else does that would be great give me the link.
Relationships: K1-B0/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Short Shuichi AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874224
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter One

Shuichi always got irritated every time they went outside for a date.

Simply because to other people, they saw him as a child following behind instead of on a date. He was close to...getting very upset at them or gathering as much blackmail he could and ruining their life.

Right now he was glaring daggers into the waiter, hoping if he did it hard enough, they would vanish into air.

The other two knew they had to distract Shuichi before he made a scene. 

The snooper's mind went blank when he felt a kiss on his head and his hand being held while the waiter and other people either gasped or stared in shock. Shuichi's rage was temporarily settled.

It was calming and amusing at everyone else's reactions.

"I'm an adult too, why is everyone acting like I'm a child?" Shuichi complained, still in a bad mood but luckily not as angry.

"Because you're short." Kokichi snickered despite knowing what would happen next.

"That is not an excuse!"

**Why are they at a restaurant as a date when Kee can't even eat?**

**1( use your mind powers**

**2( To trap Shuichi into eating more**


	2. Mario Cart

Kokichi was ready to either throw his controller at either the TV or the competitive robot. They were on rainbow road and it was hell. 

The two were constantly throwing insults determined to win. While Shuichi just pretended he couldn't hear them.

In the end, Kokichi only got third place.

"Kee-boy you made me lose!" And started dramatically crying.

"I did not! You lost on your own due inability to stay calm-"

Shuichi interrupts their argument. "Keebo, you and Kokichi were both insulting each other. None of you had your cool."

Looking at the screen again, Keebo came in second...and the snooper somehow was first?

"What?! How?!" Kokichi was now complaining for a different reason.

Shuichi shrugs. "I honestly have no idea. I was just staring off into space and before I knew it, I won."

"Wait, you weren't paying attention to the game?" Keebo knew Shuichi had somehow been beating them on the other races but how can one win something they're not invested in?

"No, not really. I need to distance myself when you two get competitive which is what you two have been doing." Shuichi pushed himself up to excuse himself. "Though I do work best by ignoring everything around me so maybe it's not really a surprise." And left to go put on his headphones.


	3. Chapter Three

"It's crazy how we finish each other's..." The second Shuichi and Kokichi stopped talking, Keebo knew shit was going down.

"WE AGREED I WOULD SAY THAT PART!" They glare, still somehow saying things in sync. "NO, WE AGREED IT WAS ME!"

The robot sighs. "It's almost amazing that they stay in perfect sync even when arguing."

"STOP COPYING ME!"

"NO, YOU STOP COPYING ME!"

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS STEAL MY PART!"

"YOU STEAL THE COOKIE BATTER TOO!"

"AM I A JOKE TO YOU?!"

"FUCK YOU AND THIS I'M GOING TO BED!"

"It's only one in the afternoon-" Keebo at least attempted to try to smooth things out.

"TIME ISN'T REAL!"


	4. Movie Night

Movie night either went right or wrong.

The second Shuichi fell asleep, leaning against Keebo, Kokichi gave a villainous smile then carefully took the current movie out.

"Kokichi, what are you doing?" The robot whispered.

He didn't answer and 'innocently' sat back down. If robots could cry, Keebo would be doing so while trying not to wake Shuichi up. Because Kokichi put on an evil movie. A sinful one.

The movie was robophobic.

It was evil that the leader would put this on when Shuichi could not scold him for making Keebo upset.

The next morning, Shuichi noticed Keebo's mood. After he got informed, he was found in the kitchen. Sitting on top of Kokichi while whacking his head with a rolled-up newspaper.

"Stop. Being. Robophobic. While. I'm. Asleep."

Kokichi just giggled wildly, "Okay! Okay! I'll stop!"

"That's a freaking lie!"

"You got me again Shumai!"

"If you try this again, all movie nights will be with your hands tied up!"

Kokichi whined, "But Shuichi!"

"There is no negotiation here!"


End file.
